


Returning Colour

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Help, Identity Reveal, Other, Secret Crush, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Hermione doesn't expect to find anyone or anything that can fix the grey dreary reality she is in but sometimes what your looking for has been there all along





	Returning Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Facebook group platform 9 and 3/4 new year new love drabble contest, I plan to expand this at some stage with some backstory and delicious smut. Eternal thank you's to my incredible beta MrsMast who is always encouraging and helpful

The gentle hand on her back felt like a jolt of heat throughout her body, she almost gasped aloud from the shock. For so long now her life felt like a cold grey, how come all of a sudden warm colour filled it. 

 

“Pardon me, Hermione. I was just about to make a cuppa to try help me sleep, would you like one?” He said softly as he squeezed behind her where she stood dazed in front of the fridge, partially blocking the doorway. It seemed he couldn't sleep either. 

 

She simply nodded in response, not trusting her voice right now. She already knew why he couldn't sleep, it was normally difficult for him to sleep around this time despite the increased exhaustion. She wondered how often they missed each other on their nighttime trips to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. 

 

She hadn't told anyone exactly what happened between her and the muggle she had been seeing. She didn't want everyone else to realise how she'd been hopelessly oblivious to what was going on in his head. 

 

To know how hard she had tried to make things work just for it to crumble into pieces anyway. To know exactly how soul crushing it'd been for her to fall so deep then find out he didn't feel the same. She felt idiotic at how much of a lovestruck fool she had been, so her mind and body shut down to protect her now fragile heart. 

 

While Hermione had been pondering on this, he had finished making the tea. Earl Grey, no milk, two sugars. Exactly how she liked it. When had he picked up on that, what other seemingly inconsequential things had she missed while in her self induced stupor. 

 

He sat down with her at the table, both slowly sipping their tea, neither breaking the silence. She took him in with new eyes, the lines in his face had lessened over the last few months no longer having so much worry about his future in the wizarding world. His hair still had grey streaks but they hadn't made him less handsome. His eyes were a rather beautiful, vibrant shade of green, framed with pale lashes. 

 

He must have noticed her staring as his cheeks tinted scarlet, his eyes falling to the floor. Hermione too blushed at her uncharacteristic actions, realising she must seem crazier than usual. 

 

“I'm sorry for staring, I didn't mean to offend you or anything.” Hermione whispered dejectedly as she too turned her gaze downward. Her own self doubt chopping away at the sliver of hope that had foolishly been forming at the potential for something new. His eyes flicked back to hers, a throaty chuckle reaching her ears. 

 

“You didn't offend me Hermione, I was just caught off guard. I'm not used to people staring at me unless it's with fear or disgust.” His rich timbered voice ended with a sad tone. Her heart clenched thinking of all this kind man had gone through until the second war ended. 

 

Tentatively she reached out her hand, grasping his within her own, absentmindedly rubbing circles with her thumb. She saw the shock on his face at her actions, followed by a hesitant smile.

 

“You aren't anything to be feared nor are you disgusting. You're an amazing man, I wish the whole world could see you as I do.” His blush returned at the words she had told him so boldly. Hermione was surprised at her gall and the words she couldn't help speaking. What happened to the quiet mouse of a girl she'd been recently. 

 

“I think you talk too highly of me Hermione, I'm not worth your kind words.” The sense of self hatred tugged painfully at her heart and she wished she could make him understand. That she could show him how thankful she was to him. 

 

Only realising tonight, after thinking back on the past few foggy months, how much he had been there for her when she hadn't been there for herself. Maybe if she had paid more attention to the world around her, she would've felt this new feeling long ago. 

 

“I'm just speaking my own truth, I am so thankful to you for all you've done for me. It means a lot to me.” Looking down shyly, she noticed her cup was now empty, as was his. Suddenly too nervous in his presence, she wanted to escape the room and hide away from his intense stare that made the heat once again rise in her cheeks. 

 

“I should probably head to bed, it really is late.” Hermione said as she got up collecting both their cups, placing them in the sink to wash when she woke. 

 

“Oh yes, I should too I suppose.” He said hurriedly, standing up unexpectedly fast. 

 

This caused him to bump into Hermione who had been turning to leave and he instinctively caught her as she stumbled forward. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly, her face buried in the cotton top he was wearing. 

 

His rich, musky scent filled her nose and she couldn't resist pressing in further, breathing his intoxicating aroma in while the opportunity presented itself. 

 

“Hermione…..” His voice sounded deeper and constricted, like her name was a struggle to get out. She looked up only to find him looking down at her, eyes darkened and filled with a strange look. 

 

Before her brain could catch up with her body, she had extended onto the tips of her toes. One hand snaked itself into his hair while the other remained clenched in his shirt. Her lips surged forward, crashing into his, firmly molding themselves to his. 

 

After a moment of surprise, she felt him returning the kiss. Applying pressure of his own and bringing his hands up to gently cup her face. Soon realising what she was doing she stepped back, lips swollen, face flushed. 

 

Heading quickly towards her bedroom, worried that she might've ruined their friendship, she said before leaving, “Goodnight Remus.” 

 

 


End file.
